You'll Always Have Me
by arianna532
Summary: Eric is feeling upset after the elevator conversation with William. Rufus reminds him that he already has a father and that he's not alone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

Rufus was stressed out of his mind. His wife's ex-husband was back in town playing doctor to Lily and that could only mean trouble for him. And to make matters even worse, his step-daughter, Serena was firmly on Team William. Rufus only hoped his step-son, Eric would not follow his sister's footsteps. If he had at least one Van der Woodsen child on his side, he could still win this battle. Speaking of Eric, Rufus hadn't seen his step-son since breakfast when Eric had gone off and followed his father to the elevator. Eric hadn't left with William, but Rufus was dying to know what Eric and William had talked about. Rufus could not loose Eric too. He and Serena had never been close. She had been at college by the time he had moved in with Lily. But he had been playing dad to Eric all year and Rufus was not ready to give him up yet.

Rufus decided he should go and talk to Eric and see if anything was going on. He walked over to the elevator and found Eric sitting on the floor near the elevator, staring into space. Eric looked upset and didn't even seem to notice that Rufus was standing right in front of him.

"Come on, Eric," Rufus said quietly, leaning down to grab Eric's hand and pulling him up. Eric didn't even seem to notice as Rufus pulled him over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"What happened, Eric?" Rufus asked Eric gently.

"Nothing," Eric said in a monotone.

Rufus sighed, "I know its not nothing. I saw you leave with your father. What happened? "Don't call him that," Eric said, still in a monotone.

"Call who what?" Rufus asked confused.

Eric scowled, showing emotion for the first time, "William my father. He left me. He's not my father. I don't have father."

"What did he say to you?" Rufus asked, concerned. If William had said anything cruel to Eric, he would pay for it. Rufus still hadn't forgotten Eric's suicide attempt and he would not let anything destroy the child he had come to think of as his son.

"He wanted another chance. He wanted to get to know me," Eric muttered, "Wow, it only took him fourteen years."

As much as Rufus hated it, he had to do the right thing. If he didn't, Eric might never get the chance to have a real relationship with his father. "Eric, your father..."

Eric cut him off, "I told you he isn't my father!"

Rufus started again, "William is trying to have a relationship with you. At least, give him a chance to make it up to you."

"I told him you know," Eric said, like he hadn't even heard Rufus, "I told him I was gay."

"And what did he say?" Rufus asked. If William had said anything to Eric about that, Rufus would personally kill William that every second.

Eric laughed. It was not a happy laugh, but a very sarcastic one. "He said I should invite Elliot to the gala. As if!"

"Why not?" Rufus questioned.

Eric gave his little sarcastic laugh again, "Like I'm even going to the gala. See a bunch of people kiss my dad's ass. No thanks." Eric paused for a second, "I told him I tried to kill myself too."

"And what did he say about that?" Rufus asked gently.

"Nothing," Eric started to laugh uncontrollably It was a different laugh the his earlier one. It sounded like it was a mixture between a laugh and a cry. "Absolutely nothing. It was the look of horror on his face. It was beautiful. Then I told him I didn't need him and didn't want a relationship with him."

Rufus wrapped an arm around Eric and held him while Eric laughed. Eric laugh soon turned to sobs and Rufus held kiss step-son as he cried. After, a few minutes Eric quieted.

Rufus lean down to kiss Eric's forehead "You know you're wrong right?"

Eric looked up, confused. "Wrong about what?"

Rufus smiled at his son, "That you don't have a father. I'm your father. You'll always have me. And don't ever forget him."

Eric beamed at Rufus. He didn't need some man who pulled a disappearing act. He already had a father who would never even think of leaving him.


End file.
